


Forte

by KeijiFucker (Captain_Fan)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Fan/pseuds/KeijiFucker
Summary: Mika is forced to face her morality as she subscribes to the whims of her captor, a strange doctor with sinister intentions.





	Forte

As soon as I opened my eyes, I knew something was terribly wrong. To be honest, my first thought was that I drank far too much the night before and ended up at another man’s house. I wish it had been something that trivial. At least then I’d have a slender chance to beg for forgiveness and live a peaceful life. When I lifted my head off the ground, I immediately sensed that this was no ordinary alcohol-induced blunder.

The abundance of wood paneling in the room emitted an ominous essence, one that I swear I’d probably seen in a dream once. The only source of light in the empty room was a small round window to my right. A wave of goosebumps flooded over my body as the temperature of the floor engraved itself in my skin. I wanted to trace my fingertips along it, but that’s when I realized I couldn’t move my arms or legs.

Shit.

It was one of those things that always happened to someone else. I’d seen it so many times on T.V. and thought “That’ll never be me.” Always someone else, never me. Looking back now, it was so carefree of me to be so detached. My first thought was, “Whoever did this is going to rape me and then kill me.” My second thought was “I hope he kills me.” My third thought was “I hope he makes it quick.”

Not being able to cry out and scream for help was an unbearable task for me. I think deep down I wanted Suguru to break in and rescue me from my captor. However, I feared getting my hopes up when things seemed so unpredictable. And if I screamed, I didn’t know what type of punishment I awaited. 

After what seemed like hours, I could finally hear the heavy sound of footsteps make their way to my room. The click of the doorknob caused my entire body to freeze, but the creak of the door made my head snap around to face my captor. 

Not what I had expected. 

He appeared to be a well dressed young man around my age. His light eyes stood out and contrasted to his dark black hair. This man possessed hint of familiarity to him, although it was nothing I could instantly recall. Was he some stalker? Was this a joke? 

“You’re awake.”

His voice fell flat and emotionless. It probably should have made me uneasy, but it had a strange calming quality about it.

“What are you doing with me?”  
My throat constricted as soon as I ceased speaking, as if someone just viciously grabbed it. I’m sure he could tell that I was uneasy. I mean, who wouldn’t be in this type of situation? 

“Listen, I’m not going to hurt you. I simply need you to make my job easier.”

“How can I trust you?”

“You don’t have to, but you’re not exactly in a position to be asking for trust now are you?”

I shut my mouth as not to protest. The way he was so calm only made him that more threatening to me.

Although he looked slender, his hand reached down for the knotted rope that tied my wrists together behind my back. With one swift motion he yanked me upright.

“Hold still. And don’t even think about running away. Do that and you’re as good as dead.”

Before I could even process his words I felt the restriction against my ankles disappear. A relieved sigh escaped my lips, thankful for the small freedom.

“This way, follow me. And again, if you make any sudden moves, I won’t hesitate to kill you.”

The knots in my stomach clawed at my insides as I forced my feet to parade behind his own. I didn't focus on anything else, or rather, I was too scared to focus on anything else. In hindsight I should have probably surveyed the house so that I could give a good description to the police if I ended up escaping. 

What I saw next will be forever etched into my mind though. It’s one of those things that no amount of movies or news reports will ever prepare you for. My entire being quaked at the sight before me, and I’m shocked I didn’t get sick right then and there.

A young woman that looked to be about my age laid on a surgeon table, filled like a fish. Her insides were displayed neatly to the side like a display. Blood was oozed out of every orifice she had. 

Was this what he wanted me for? 

“Relax, this isn’t what I intend to use you for. I hate to rush this onto you, but I’m not one to drag things out unnecessarily. So, I’ll just get straight to the point. I just need you to supply me with victims.”

“Supply you with victims…? I...what exactly is all of this for?”

“Black market organs. It’s a lucrative practice, but more importantly, it can help save the lives of people who really need them. Do you know how many people die per year, just because we have a damn long waitless for volunteer donors? Don’t think of it as a crime, we’re helping more people than we’ve harmed. This young woman just saved the lives of 50 people who need her body parts.”

“Don’t start with me on ethics, I’ve seen how you operate. If you decide to back out or run to the police, I won’t hesitate to tell them how you’ve screwed over and harmed. Besides, I’ll give you a cut of thirty percent of the profits. At that rate, just one of her kidneys will pay you about eighty grand. I’m sure you could think of something to spend that on. So, get to work. I’m going to need a body by tonight.”

His words resonated through my head, and I resigned myself to his whim. There was no choice, after all. I couldn’t live with myself if Suguru or anyone else knew of my previous doings. I would rather secretly live life as a criminal than have than man soil my reputation.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on making this into a three shot, and I'll clean this up a bit more later. More details to come.


End file.
